Can You See It?
by Rian Cena
Summary: Raleight Levesque is Paul Levesques sister, who has been working for WWE, but now she gets the change to work with wrestlers directly. What happens when she finally admits that she has feelings for her brothers best friend? OC,Batista, Randy Orton etc...
1. Chapter 1

_English isn't my mother tongue, sorry all spelling mistakes etc..._

_I own only Raleight, others belong to McMahon's. Except Dale Earnhardt Jr, who I don't own either._

_Parings: Batista/OC, Steph McMahon/Paul Levesque_

Prologue

My name is Raleight Cassidy Levesque. I work for WWE in both RAW and Smackdown as a director for promos. I started in RAW in September 2004 and in Smackdown a week later.

My brother, Paul Levesque is working also in RAW, he is a wrestler and he is known as Triple H in business. He is also married to my boss Stephanie McMahon-Levesque.

I had been working for few years in WWE headquaters, when Stephanie got pregnant and decided to cut her work. She asked me if I wanted to take the directors job. I talked about that with my brother and then I said yes for the job


	2. Chapter 2

_I own only Raleight, others appearing aren't mine._

Chapter 2

I had arrived to Detroit Arena, where RAW show was on that evening, an hour before. I had first visited Eric Bischoffs office and left new scripts and promo taping timetable to him.

I walked on corridor when I saw a familiar figure infront of me.

"Randy!" I yelled.

I knew Randy Orton very well. We had been together few years earlier for some time, but we had both such a temper that there was no week when we didn't argue about something. Even then when we didn't see for three weeks because of our work schedule, but mobiles have been invented… So, we decided to break up, what was big releaf for my brother. We stayed still as close friends.

"Hey, redhead!" Randy turned to greet me. I grimaced when he used the name I absolutely hated.

"Paul told me that you come today. You look great, Rales." Randy continued and gave me a hug.

"You don't look bad either, Legend Killer." I answered.

Then I touched gently his nose, what had broke in Summer Slam, when Dave Batista and Paul had beat him up after he had won World Heavyweight Championship.

"How's your nose?" I asked.

"It's ok. You could had written it so that Dave and Paul would have been little bit gentler." Randy grimaced.

"We all thought that you had become little too cocky and you needed a lesson. And you got the belt anyway." I answered.

"Well, that's true." He said.

"Oh, that you had become too cocky?" I asked smiling, I knew that he meant the belt.

Randy just gave me a glare.

"Do you know where Paul is?" I asked.

"I think he's in Evolution's lockerroom." He answered.

He had changed lockerrooms when he had left Evolution. In reality he didn't have any problems with rest of the Evolution.

"Kay, I'll go there and then I have to find Jericho and Terry and go through their promo. See you, Randy." I said.

"See you, Rales."

I walked behind the door, where stood 'Evolution' and knocked it. I heard my brother say "come in" and I opened the door. Almost instatly I was on my brothers tight hug.

"Hey kid. Finally you came to see me too." He smiled.

"Hey Paul. Don't call me kid, you know that I hate it." I said grimacing.

"You **are **my kid sister." He said smiling.

"But I'm already 25, I'm not kid anymore." I said and turned to Ric Flair.

"Hey Ric."

"Hey gorgeous." He said and hugged me." You look amazing. Congrats for your new job. You will be surely busy?"

"Yeah. It's good if I have time to go home at all." I answered and looked around looking for Dave.

"Where's Dave? I would have wanted…" I was interrupted when the door flew open and he practically ran inside.

"Hey, have you got new scripts? This is absurd…" Dave practically yelled and in those ten years which I have known him, I have almost never heard him yell, when he wasn't infront of cameras, I mean.

"Dave…" Paul said warningly.

He didn't heard or care about it.

"Paul tell to your wife and sister that there's no way I will…"

"DAVE!" Now Paul said that more loudly and looked towards me.

When Dave turned following his eyes he stared at me.

"Ah, hey Raleight."

"Hey Dave. What you won't do?" I asked smiling.

"Nothing."

"You were saying something." I said.

I guessed that it was about that what he should say in the ring on next monday.

"We can talk about it later." Dave said.

"Okay." I answered.

I hugged him and detached reducantly from his arms. I could have been there for hours, that man has perfect body and really beautiful, brown eyes. He was also a very good friend of mine.

Then I looked at my watch.

"Oh geez, I have to find Terry and Jericho so that we can go thought their scene berofe taping." I said. "See you, guys."

"See you, Rales." Paul and Dave chorused.

I went to the door and before I opened it, I turned to look Dave.

"And Dave, there's no way we will change the script."

Then I opened it and went to the corridor.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I decided to go first to larger lockerroom look for Terry Gerin aka Rhyno and Chris Irvine aka Jericho. I knocked the door and Adam Copeland opened it.

"Hey Adam, are Terry and Jericho here?"

"But Rales, hey!" Adam gave me a hug and continued. "Yeah, Terry is here, Chris in on the other lockerroom."

He turned and yelled to Terry.

"Hey Gerin. Here is someone asking you."

Terry came to the door and we greeted.

"We have to go through your and Chris' scene. We just have to go get Chris from other lockerroom." I said to him.

He nodded and we went to other lockerrooms door.

Shane Helms opened it and after I hugged him, I asked using Jerichos other alias.

"Is Y2J here?"

"Yeah he is." Shane just looked at me and didn't do anything.

"Well Shane, we are in little bit hurry, so could you ask him here, please?" I said smiling.

"Sure." He said and yelled.

"Hey Chris, Here is a gorgeous woman, who wants to speak to you for some weird reason."

Terry laughted at my side and I just rolled my eyes.

Chris came to the door and said.

"Rales! You look beautiful!"

He took me to tight hug too.

"Chris, hey. I… Can't… Breath." I mumbled, he hold me so tight.

"Oh, sorry."

"We have to go through your promo. It will be taped in twenty minutes." I said to him.

"Okay. Where shall we go?"

"We can go there where we'll tape it. There are cameras ready." I answered.

Chris and Terry followed me and we went though the scene for couple of times and then we taped it.

I was little bit nervous, because it was my first time as a director. Gladly our crew was experienced and Ben, who was our technical wizard helped me. Of course, Terry and Chris knew also what they were doing.

"Well, Raleight. How it was to do the first promo as a director?" Terry asked.

"So cool. I'll love this job!" I was very exited.

"We all thing that it's nice that you took this job. You'll do same work in Smackdown?" Chris asked.

"Yeah, I'll start there next week."

Terry and Chris went to get ready for show and after I talked for a while with Ben and camera men, I decided to go say hello to divas to their lockerroom. Some of the divas were close friends of mine, like Trish Stratus, Stacy Keibler and Amy Dumas aka Lita.

I had just turned around the corner, when I jumped to something. I felt my self falling backwards, when pair of strong arms came around me.

"Hops, Raleight. Be careful." I heard amused voice saying when I was pulled to very muscular chest. I sighed and looked up to Dave Batistas smiling face.

"Thanks Dave. You can let me now."

"Are you sure? I don't want you to fall to hard floor." He asked laughing.

"Yes. I won't fall, I'm on balance now." I answered.

In reality I wasn't sure if I could stand, that man is so handsome, although I have known his for years he still makes my heart jump hard.

"I don't know. You seem to be quite comfy there. Or what you thing, Chris?" He said looking to Chris Benoit who was standing next to us.

"It seems like that." He answered smiling widely.

"Dave!" I said emphatically and he let me go. I turned to Chris and gave him a hug.

"Hey Chris. It's nice to see you."

"You too, Raleight. I'm glad that you'll work with us." He answered.

Chris Benoit was my very good friend and one of my biggest favourites.

"Well. I'll go now say hello to divas. They will never forgive me if I won't go." I said smiling.

I wished both luck to their matches and we went our separate ways.

I knocked to divas door and opened it.

"Hey girls, are our dressed?"

"Rales! Come in!" Amy and Stacy chorused.

I greeted all divas and I agreed to see Trish in twenty minutes on filming place. She had a short scene with Tomko.

When I was going to door Amy called after me.

"Hey Rales. Will you come to the club with us after the show?"

"I don't know. I came here straight from airport and I may be quite tired after the show. I haven't been in hotel yet." I answered.

"Please, come. We have a lot to talk about." Amy said.

"And a lot of gossips. Conserning for example a man called Dave Batista…" Stacy continued.

All knew that Dave had always been my week point, specially during last few years.

"Well, if you have gossips about Dave…" I answered laughing and continued. "We'll see. See you soon Trish."

I stepped to the corridor and went to look for our filming crew. I told where we would tape the next scene and soon Trish and Tomko came there.

We got the scene taped just before show started. I watched the show from backstage and everything went like it was supposed to go.

After the show I waited Paul and Ric, when Randy, Shelton Benjamin, Shane, Jay Reso and Adam came to me.

"Rales!" Shelton yelled and gave me a hug, then I hugged Jay.

"Amy said that we should persuade you to come to club with us." Shane said.

"I'm quite tired. I don't know if I would be so fun." I answered.

"Come on. We won't leave straight away. About ten o'clock." Shane said.

"I don't.." I started.

"Randy, say to your loved one that she should come with us." Adam interruped me.

I gave him a glare. He knew very well that we haven't been together for a year and half. Well, sometimes we did sleep together after that, but that wasn't the point now…

"Babe, come with us please. I can make it up to you later on the night." Randy said and others grinned knowingly.

I gave him a death glare.

"Well, that's not a good reason enough for me to come with you."

Sex with Randy was always great but I wanted just tease him.

"How so? I'm great at bed." He said little bit confused, but there was still pride in his voice.

I stood right infront him and tapped lightly his cheek taking my sweetest impression.

"What ever you say, Randy, what ever you say."

I guess I didn't sound very convincing, because this got laughing sounds from everybody else.

I said anyway that I'll think about it. Soon my brother and Ric came and we drove with their rent car to their hotel. I signed to my room, where I was alone. I decided to go to the club and I digged my bag to find clothes which I would wear. Then I took a shower.

When I came out of shower and I had just a towel around me I heard a knock from the door.

"Who is it?" I yelled.

"Stacy." I heard Stacys voice behind the door.

I decided to open it. It didn't mather that Stacy saw me only in towel, she was a woman anyway. When I opened the door I saw that it was a mistake. I noticed that Randy and Shane were standing there with Stacy. Their impression had turned to surprise when I had opened the door. I stared them two seconds and then I slammed door in front of them.

"For god's sake." I muttered.

I heard everyone starting to laugh other side of the door.

"Randy!" I yelled thought the door.

"Rales, open the door." He said laughing.

"No. I'm not dressed. Come back in fifteen minutes."

"There's nothing in you I haven't seen before. And I'm sure Shane doesn't mind seeing you like that." I heard Randy asking Shane and he answered little too loud.

"Not at all. I'm rather very intrested."

I grimaced.

"Stacy, hit those two for me."

I heard two gasps of pain and couldn't be without laughing.

"Rales, open this door, please." Randy begged.

I sighed and opened it little bit reculantly.

"Are you coming with us?" Stacy asked when they entered the room.

"Yeah." I answered when I walked to bedroom.

When I started dressing up, I noticed that I need help with that tank top which I would wear. I opened the door and peeped to livingroom. All three sat on the couch and looked at my direction.

"Stacy, would you come here, please? I need your help."

All three jumped up. I looked at Randy and Shane.

"Now you guys mistaked. I asked Stacy, not you." I smiled.

"I thought you need my help too." Randy said and Shane chorused.

"Right."

"No, Stacy is enough."

Stacy helped me with my top and stayed to keep me company when I stated to make up.

"Is this just a social call?" I asked.

"Actually we came to persuade you to come with us. But you don't seem to need that." She answered.

"Well, I thought to go. You did tempt me with gossips anyway." I laughed.

"There's always those." Stacy laughed.

"Hey, what did you say about Dave? You have some gossip about him?" I asked.

"Paul haven't told you?"

"No. You know that he doesn't usually gossip, not about Dave anyway."

"That's true. Well, you do know that Dave and Angie are living separated, don't you?" She said and when I had nodded she continued.

"It's starting to come quite messy. Angie wants single custody of girls and naturally Dave won't agree with that. Angie wants also half of Daves incomes."

"Poor Dave." I said. I was really sorry for him.

When I was ready I tied my long red hair.

"You look amazing, Rales. Guys, specially Rob and Dave will be all over you." Stacy smiled.

All knew that Rob Conway was attracted to me, but they knew also that to me he was only a friend, nothing else, so I ignored that, but…

"Dave?" I asked.

"Yeah, our own Batista. Everyone knows that you are his week point and he is yours." She explained.

"How's so?"

"Well, firstly he can't say no to you. And you… You are always really firm what it comes to guys and you treat them really sturdy, even Paul. Only exceptions are Randy and Dave. I can understand Randy, considering your past. But you are not so, should I say flexible, to him as you are to Dave." Stacy explained.

I looked at her in a maze, what was she talking about?

"Dave says me no almost everything and always."

"Well, that's just teasing. At the end he always gives up to you." Stacy said.

"Let's go. Guys are waiting." I changed the subject. I felt little bit unconfortable with the subject. Stacy just laughed and followed me to the livingroom.

When we stepped from bedroom, Randy whistled.

"But, Raleight. You look amazing."

"Thank you, Randall."

"Wow!" Was only what Shane could say.

"Okay guys, if you are stared enough, we should go." Stacy said smiling.

We took elevator downstairs and met there the whole group who was coming out with us. We walked to the club, which wasn't far from our hotel.


	4. Chapter 4

_I still own only Raleight. _

_Takerschick and MissPhilippineSuperStar; thanks for reviews. Others, please let me know what you think! Well, this isn't my best story, but still..._

_Oh, and please remember, my mother tongue isn't English, so there may be some strange things, whitch make no sense...

* * *

_

**Chapter 4**

When we were on the club, we sat the whole group on four tables. I went quite soon to dance floor. Then I went to bar to buy drink and went back to our table and sat next to Amy. She whispered to my ear.

"Rob hasn't got his eyes away from you at all night."

"I've noticed that, Ames." I answered.

"You should talk with him. By the way, Paul has been glaring him." Amy said.

"But I don't know what to say to him, I don't want to hurt him."

"Say like things are. All know, except Rob, that he is only a friend to you. Altought he should know it. For my knowledge, Sylvain talked to him, when we got the word that you will be coming work with us."

"I'll talk to him." I said thinking that what in the world I would say to him?

"Soon, Rales."

"Yes, Amy."

I heard the first sounds of Shakira's La Tortura and jumped up.

"I love this song."

Randy was standing next to me, so I took his arm and pulled him to the floor with me. Our dancing was close and intimate and when we got back to our table, Paul glared at us mumbling.

"Well, that was very interesting looking dancing."

Others just smiled to us knowingly, except Rob, who didn't look so happy.

Later that night I went outto take some fresh air. Almost immediately when I got out, a drunken, unfamiliar man came to me.

"Why so beautiful woman is standing here alone?" He blurred.

"I just came to take some fresh air." I answered.

"It's dangerous for so beautiful woman like you to stand here alone."

"I'll be alright." I answered.

"Are you alone here?" The man asked.

"No, I have a lot of friends inside."

Then man put his hands to my hips and pulled me to him.

"Hey, what are you doing?" I asked at aghast and tried to push him away.

"Give me a kiss." He said.

"No, absolutely not." I said angrily.

"What's happening here? Let her go!" I heard Daves voice.

"I just want a kiss from this beautiful woman. And that's not your business." Man said.

"Yes it is." Dave said simply.

"Who do you think you are?" Man said like he wanted to pick a quarrel and let me go turning to Dave.

"I'm her boyfriend." Dave said without hesitation.

I looked him confused, what the hell?

"Is that true?" Man said turning to me.

I hesitated few seconds and answered then quietly.

"Yes, that's true."

The man didn't say anything and went away.

"Thanks, Dave. But you didn't have to say that you're my boyfriend." I said.

"Well, no harm done." Dave said smiling.

I didn't know what to say to that and so I changed the subject.

"What were you saying earlier about that script?"

"I'm not comfortable of saying so what there is written." He answered.

"We think that it is a good thing for the show and everyone accepted it."

"But still…" He started.

"Dave, please. Do it, please." I begged taking my sweetest impression.

"Well, okay." He sighed.

I started to thing that Stacy may had been right with us both, me and Dave. He gave up easily and I in the other hand would had been yelling, if it had been anyone else, even my own brother.

On the next morning I woke up when my mobile started to ring. I didn't realize first what the voice was, but I managed to answer before the ringing stopped.

"Mmm-hmmm" I answered sleeply.

"Well, good morning to you too, Rales. Did I wake you?" I heard amused, so familiar and dear voice for me saying. I was instatly wake.

"Dale? Oh my god, Dale!" I yelled to mobile.

"Yeah, it's me. How are you, darling?" Dale Earnhart Jr said.

"Ok, specially now. It's great to heard your voice." I said.

"I'm sorry, if I woke you. I just wanted to know how was your first day in work."

"I forgive you as always. And it's almost ten o'clock, it was time to wake up." I said gazing at clock and continued. " Yesterday was perfect."

"That's good. How is your rest of the week?"

"We'll fly to Dallas on the evening, there is show tomorrow evening. I have free on thursday and friday and on saturday I'll fly to Boston where is Smackdown show on Sunday." I told him.

"You're quite busy during next weeks, aren't you?" He asked.

"Yeah, for next five weeks." I answered.

"Well, I have to go, but we have race on Saturday, so wish me luck." He said.

"I always do." I said laughing.

"That's true. Say hello to Paul. And Rales, I miss you, try to arrange some free time for me too." Dale said.

"I will. And right back at you, try to arrange some time for me too. I miss you." I answered.

"Well, bye for now, redhead."

"Bye, blonde." I said laughing.

Nascar star Dale Earnhart Jr was my best friend. My brother had introduced us five years ago and we became straight away very close. He was always there for me and I loved him like a brother. He was also the only man, who my little bit over protective big brother thought to be right for me.

When I had closed my mobile I went down stairs for breakfast. I met there my brother, who looked like he had a hung over, Dave and Glen Jacobs. I sat to their table after I got some food.

When I had eaten, I went to ask could I play piano, which I had noticed on the dinnerroom. Sylvain Grenier was supposed to sing O'Canada in Taboo Tuesday which was in two weeks. I had thought that we should practice for it little. I could accompany him with the piano.

I got permission, and I went to get notes for O'Canada from my room and knocked on Sylvains and Robs door.

They both came down with me. Rob had got a strange impression in his eyes when I told what I wanted and he insisted to come with us altought Sylvain didn't like it.

Downstairs we met Randy, Amy, Dave, Shane, Stacy, Nidia, Nora (Molly Holly), Darren (William Regal), Nick (Eugene), Chris Jericho and Trish.

"Hey Rales, where are you going?" Randy asked.

"I'll go to the dinnerroom. Breakfast serving seems ended already. Sylvain will sing O'Canada on Taboo Tuesday and I thought we should practice for that." I answered.

"Hmm Rales. Have you heard him singing?" Randy asked little hint of smile in his lips.

"No. Why?" I asked wondering that what he meant by that.

"Hey guys. We have to heard this." Randy said smiling widely now.

Others followed us to the dinnerroom ignoring Sylvains glaring and my wondering impression.

"I rather sing in French." Sylvain said to me.

"That's alright." I said and continued. "Sing first without accompany of piano. Start when you're ready."

When he started I had difficulties to keep myself together from the very beginning. Specially when everyone else on the room were laughing. When he stopped, I couldn't control myself anymore and I bursted to laughter. When I finally got myself somehow together, I said.

"Well, that was…"

"Awful" Dave interruped me laughing.

"Interesting." I ended my sentence.

"But Raleight, that was an understatement." Dave said and made me laugh again so that I had to put my head against his chest. Also little bit hurt impression on Sylvains face was a part of the reason for that. When I had laughed a while against his chest while he padded gently my back, I sat to the piano chair.

"Okay, let's try with accompany."

I started to play and Sylvain started to sing again. When he stopped I turned to him sighing.

"It was little bit better."

"Yeah, the sound of the piano covered almost completely your singing attempts." Randy said grinning.

We started to laugh again.

"I can't help it if my singing voice is poor." Sylvain defended himself.

"Poor! For gods sake, you're raping our beautiful national anthem." Jericho said laughing and got death glare from Sylvain.

"What if Rob would sing it, instead of you?" I asked wiping laugh tears off my cheeks.

"NO!" Jericho, Darren and Trish yelled.

I looked at them.

"If Sylvain's singing gets you almost to the grave, Rob's does surely end of your life." Darren explained.

"So horrible?" I looked at Rob smiling.

He nodded.

"I'm the first to admit that."

"Well, okay. I think we'll manage with this somehow." I said.

"Good luck for that!" Randy and Jericho said in unison and others agreeded with them.

I went back to my room and packed my things, because it was almost time to go to airport. I watched TV for a while and then I heard a knock on the door. I knew it was Paul and opened it.

"Hey, Rales. Are you ready to go?" He greeted me.

"Yeah, I'll just grap my bags."

I looked around on the room and made sure that I had everything what was mine.

I followed my brother to the elevator and when we were downstairs, I saw that Dave and Ric were waiting us.

We drove to the airport and after we had done the checking, we waited our plane to leave. There was others from our group in the flight too and when we got to the plane I sat next to Amy.

"Have you talked to Rob?" She asked.

"Well... No"

"Rales, you should talk to him" She criticized.

"But I don't know what to say to." I complained.

"Say just how things are. That he is a friend to you and you don't have any romantic thoughts of him. Isn't it so?" Amy advised.

"Absolutely. I don't feel anything romantic towards him." I answered.

"Say it to him. By the way you had quite a tender moment with Dave when Sylvain tried to sing O'Canada." Amy changed the subject and got a glare from me.

"What do you mean?"

"He padded your back so tenderly when you laughed against his chest. And you should have seen his eyes." Amy explained.

"What about his eyes?"

"He had so tender impression. Infact Darren asked what there is between you and Dave." Amy answered.

"There's nothing special between us. We're just very close friends." I was little bit confused.

"So have you said during last two years." She said.

"But there's nothing romantic between us! And Paul would never forgive us, if there were and Dale…" I tried to explain.

"Yeah, Dale. There's other man who has caused wondering in me, Paul and Randy. You are quite difficult pair to define." Amy interrupted.

She and Randy were the only ones besides my brother in our group who knew Dale.

"He's my best friend. I love him but I'm not **in **love with him." I answered.

"Are you sure? Paul thinks that he is the only man for you." Amy said.

"I'm sure. And I know what Paul thinks."

Amy took more comfortable position and started to sleep. I took some papers from my bag and started to read promo scripts. I read until we started landing to Dallas airport.

On the next morning I woke up at nine. After I had dressed I went for breakfast and met there my brother, Ric, Dave and Glen and sat on their table.

After I had eaten and popped in my room, I went to fetch Amy and Trish as we had agreed previous night and we went shopping.

We came back few hours later with our shoppings. I changed clothes, because I had to leave to Dallas Center to get ready for show. I got a lift from one of our stageheads.

We got cameras ready for first promo and when it was taped, my mobile chirped. I saw 'mom' on the display and I answered.

We changed news, and then mom got to her 'favourite subject'. That was about how much she **didn't **like that I started to work with wrestlers. If I had to work in WWE, for her oppinion I should have stayed in office work. It didn't bother her that Paul was in RAW, on the contrary she was proud of him, but she thought that this wasn't a job for me. Finally we both were yelling at the phone and when we ended the ca,ll I was so mad that I thew the mobile to the floor. Both, front and back panel were flying around.

"But Raleight, it isn't mobiles fault that who ever you spoke with, made you angry." I heard amused voice behind. When I turned I looked to Dave who was smiling that cute, little bit mysterious smile.

"What ever." I said angrily and walked away.

When I was at our next taping scene for our next promo, I realized that I had left my mobile on the floor. I knew Dave although, and thought that he had taken it with him, so I didn't have to worry.

Paul and Randy were on that promo and both saw immediately that I wasn't on good mood. I snapped them, but they ignored it, so we didn't have any arguments.

"What has happened 'couse you are in so bad mood?" Paul asked when we had the promo done.

"I spoke with mother." I answered.

"Ah." Paul just answered. He knew what our mother thought about my new job.

Show had started about half an hour ago, I went to the restroom to watch it and looked through next promo scripts, which were taped on the same evening. I heard the door open, but I didn't lift my eyes from papers.

Suddently a hand, which were holding my mobile, appeared in front my eyes.

"You forgot this. Are you in better mood?" Dave said.

I lifted my eyes and took the mobile.

"Thanks Dave. I guess I am." I answered although I was still little pissed.

"Do you want to talk about that, what made you so angry?" He asked then.

"It wasn't anything special. Mom just were nagging again about my job." I answered.

"Ah, Paul has told me about that. He said that your mother isn't very happy about your new job." He said.

"You can say so."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

On saturday I flew to Boston for Smackdown. When I had signed to hotel and going to elevator I heard a voice behind me.

"Rales!"

I turned and saw Torrie Wilson and her husband Peter Gruner (Billy Kidman).

"Torrie!" I yelled and gave her a hug. Then I hugged Peter.

"You look good, Rales. We though that you'll come tomorrow." Torrie said.

"No, I came today. In fact I have to talk with Eddie and Oscar. Are they here already?" I asked, when we went to elevator.

"Yeah, they are. They are in room 372." Peter answered.

"Okay, thanks. See you." I said when I stepped to corridor.

I went to my room and changed clothes. Then I went to knock on Eddie Guerreros and Oscar Gutierrez' (Rey Mysterio) door. Eddie opened.

"Mama cita, Raleight! You look great! Como esta?" Eddie said, when he saw me standing behind the door. (_Yeah I know, my Spanish sucks!)_

"Muy bien, gracias Eddie." I answered smiling.

Eddie made me way so that I could get in and yelled to Oscar.

"Oscar, look who came to see us!"

I hugged Oscar and we talked about how we would tape their scene on the next evening.

We talked two hours, then I went to the city with Torrie and we changed latest gossips and news. When we were back on hotel, I watched after sending of Nascar time trial and to my delight Dale took pole possition. I watched TV for a while and then I went downstairs to bar.

On the next morning I woke up at eight and after the shower I went to breakfast. Then I did some paper work in my room until I went for lunch with wrestlers. There weren't any others from Smackdown staff than wrestlers. I knew all of them and they for some strange reason liked me, so I was invited with them. And I was Pauls sister and in that way I was part of McMahon family too.

After the lunch I watched Nascar race with Mark Jindrak and Rene Dubree. They laughed when I cheered for Dale very loudly, although they knew that he was my best friend. Dale won and I sent him a text message after the race for congratuate him.

Then was time for me to go to Boston Arena to get ready for the show. When I arrived there I met camera men and technical wizard Steven. We talked about promos which we would tape on that evening.

Soon Kurt Angle and JBL came for their promo. We got it taped, although JBL was very rude to me, I just bite my lips and were silent. We haven't ever liked each other, but I decided that I would ignore him, as hard as it may sometimes be.

After the promo I was going to get Eddie and Oscar, when I bumbed to something and coke can flew from my hands to the floor.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't look… Rales!" I lifted my eyes to John Cenas smiling face and then I was tight in his arms.

"So great to see you, Rales. I did heard that you start today here." John, who was my very close friend, said.

"That's true. He look as handsome as ever." I smiled.

"Well, how are you?"

"I'm fine. Although I've been very busy, but I don't complain." I answered.

"Yeah, tomorrow is RAW again. Are you going there?" He asked.

"Yeah, I have a early flight tomorrow morning to Savannah." I said and continued. "Randy sent greetings. He might come to Smackdown show next Friday. He'll call about that to you."

John nodded.

"Well, I have to find Eddie and Oscar. We'll tape their promo before show starts. Good luck to your match." I said.

"Thanks. I guess we'll see later." He answered and we went to our own ways.

I found Eddie and Oscar and then we taped their promo. Show went well and after the last match I saw John standing nearby that place where we had taped the last promo.

"Congrats of the win." I said, he had won Mark Jindrak.

"Thanks. Well, what are you going to next?" He asked.

"I'll go to the hotel and go to sleep. I'm really tired and tomorrow I have to wake up early." I said and yawned.

"Okay. I'm going home too. See you on Friday, I suppose?" John said.

"Yeah, see you then. We can talk more too." I answered.

On the next day I woke up early. When I went for breakfast, there wasn't anyone yet from Smackdown. I thought that everyone were still sleeping. After breakfast I got my bags and drove to airport. I arrived to Savannah at 11 am and took a cab to hotel.

RAW

In hotel I signed to my room and decided to go to pool, because the day was really hot. There was some wrestlers and I told them gossips from Smackdown. Then I went though their promo with Dave, Paul and Randy.

Then was time to go to hall where the show was. I drove there with my brother, Ric and Dave. Then I had a meeting with Ben and other camera crew.

When we had taped Dave, Paul and Randys scene I helped the crew by collecting all wires from the floor. At the same time I thought about Sylvains singing and I had to smile, it was so amusing to think, that how audience would react to that in Taboo Tuesday. Then I saw pair of shoes and dark trousers appearing in front me.

"I didn't know that collecting wires in so amusing." I lifted my head so that I saw Daves face. "Isn't that crews work?" He asked.

"I just want to help them. Isn't it good to do something else that just puff out with your ego?" I answered smiling.

"Isn't it uncomfortable to be on your knees in hard floor?" Dave ignored my question.

"It can be stimulating to look sometimes upwards. You should try it." I said.

"When I'm on my knees, it isn't because I'm collecting something from the floor." Dave answered smiling.

WHOA! Retreat! Runaway!Runaway!

"Hmm… Ahhh… You don't know if you don't try." I blushed and tried to answer something clever.

"That day won't come soon." He said helping me up from floor.

"Shouldn't you go to get ready for the match against Randy?" I asked. I wanted him to go away, because I was really confused.

"You want me to go, don't you?" He asked smiling.

Why he had to know me so well?

"Ah… Well… I didn't mean it so…" I tried to explain.

He just smiled.

"Well, I'll go. See you, Raleight."

"See you, Dave."


	6. Chapter 6

_Raleight and Mark Carroll are my own creations, others I do not own. (Damn! ) )

* * *

_

**Chapter 6**

On thursday evening I arriwed to San Antonio for Smackdown. Randy was also there and on Saturday we would fly to Miami for Sunday nights RAW.

I shared room with Randy and I was happy that Paul didn't know about that. In that case he would have insisted to come with me…

When I opened the hotel room door, I saw that Randy had already come.

"Hey, Randy. When have you arrived?"

"Hey, Rales. I came an hour ago." He answered.

"Ah. Have you eaten already? I'm so hungry that I could eat a horse. First I have to take a shower though." I said.

"I haven't. Should I go ask John if he wants to come with us?" Randy asked.

"Yeah. Sure."

I went to my bedroom and took a shower. When I was ready, I went to livingroom where John and Randy sat watching TV.

"Rales!" John called and hugged me.

"Are you ready to go?" Randy asked looking at me.

"Yeah, I'll just take my purse." I answered.

We went to cosy restaurant near by hotel. When we were leaving the two hours later my mobile chirped. I digged it from my purse and there was Dales name blinking in display.

"Hello darling." I anwered. Randy and John looked at me.

"Is it Dale?" Randy asked.

I nodded.

"Well hey. How are you?" Dale asked.

"Good. I'm just leaving from restaurant with Randy and John." I answered.

"John and Randy? Where are you?" Dale knew that those two are in different shows.

"We are in San Antonio. Here's Smackdown show tomorrow. Randy has some free time and he came here as well." I explaned.

"Ah. Hey, I called because RAW is here in Miami on Sunday. I take you're coming too?" Dale said.

"Yeah."

"Well, I thought that could you arrange tickets and maybe backstage passes for me and Mark?" Dale asked. With Mark he meant his fellow driver Mark Carroll.

"Of course." I answered happily.

"There's no too much trouble?"

"Not at all. You have always arranged me a pass and ticket to Nascar races when I've asked. I have to pay it back somehow." I answered.

"That's good. Say hello to Randy and see you on Sunday." Dale said.

"Yeah, I'll say. Call me on Sunday when you are on Arena, so I'll give your tickets and passes. And Dale, say to Mark that I can't wait to see him."

"Alright, I'll tell him." He laughed."See you on Sunday. I'll call you then. Bye Rales."

"Bye Dale."

"Dale said hello. He'll come with Mark Carroll to RAW show on Sunday." I said to Randy after ending the call.

"Great!" He answered.

We went together to San Antonio Arena. We taped a couple of promos and evening wasn't so busy. Randy helped as well. After the show we went back to hotel and after a shower I started to get ready for the night, because we were going to night club.

Almost everyone from Smackdown were coming with us and when we were downstairs, there was a lot of people already. We walked to the club nearby.

I danced with both Randy and John quite a lot and what what longer night went the more Randy drank. We were all looking him little with anxiety, but no one said anything. When we were leaving from the club and were on the door, John who was holding Randy in other side, let him go and went to talk to Melina. Randy leaned me with his whole body and although I'm not one of the the most petit women, it was too much for me and I squeezed between him and wall.

"John, I need some help here." I said to him. He was standing next to us and looked very amused.

"I don't know. You look quite cute there, or what do you think, Mark?" He looked to Mark Jindrak who had difficulties not to burst to laughter.

"You're absolutely right!" Mark said with a smile.

"Say the magic word." John said when he turned back to me.

"Please, John. Be so kind and take Randy off, please." I said smiling dryly.

"Of course when you are asking so nicely." He smiled and took pulled Randy off with Marks little help.

"Thank you so much." I said taking a deep breath.

Our walk to the hotel was slow, because John and Mark had to practically drag Randy between them. Fortunately the walk wasn't long. When we were in our room, John and Mark set Randy on his bed.

"Thanks guys. I'll be fine now." I said to them.

"Are you sure? We can stay to help." John asked.

"I'm sure. This isn't first time when I'm taking care of Randy, who is almost passed out."

Mark and John just laughed and went to their own rooms after they had wished me good night.

I went back to Randys room and started to take his shoes off.

"Randy…" I sighed quietly.

Just when I was wondering that should I try to take his pants off too, so that they won't get crumbled, he opened his eyes.

"Rales?"

I smiled a little.

"Just go back to sleep, Randy."

"Have I said how beautiful you look?" He stammered.

'Oh no, here we go again.' I thought.

"Yes, you have. Do you want to take your pants off, so that the won't get crumbled?"

"Yeah." He said and opened his belt and unzipped, then I pulled his pants off. I stood silent in the end of the bed.

"I'm serious, Rales. You look amazing and I love you. I wish that we could be again together, but I'm really a…" I had used to these confessions, what Randy did when he was drunk and I rushed to cut him off.

"Randy, don't say so, please. Just sleep now. Good night."

I went to the door and when I opened it Randy said.

"I'm sorry. Good night."

I turned to look at him and I felt little sad. He was really important to me, but I wasn't in love with him anymore. I sighed and closed the door behind me. Then I went back to my bedroom.


	7. Chapter 7

_I own only Raleight._

_Thanks Takerschick!_

_Sorry, this chapter is quite short one...

* * *

_

**Chapter 7**

On the next morning John came to ask us for breakfast, but Randy was still sleeping and I didn't was to wake him, so I went alone with John.

When I got back to our room I did some paperwork until Randy finally came from his bedroom.

"Morning, Randy. How are you?"

Actually I didn't have to ask that, I saw perfectly well how he was…

"I'm having a killer headache." He grimaced.

"Poor you. I have some pain killers here." I said digging my purse and when I finally found them, I gave couple of pills to him.

"Rales, about last night…" He started when he took the pills from me.

"Forget it, Randy. Nothing happened." I interrupted him.

I just so **not **wanted to heard what he was going to say. He sighed and went back to his bedroom.

Three hours later we were saying goodbyes to John because we had to leave to airport. Randy looked still slightly sick and I was little worried about him. But everything went well and we landed to Miami right in time. We drove to the hotel and signed in. I had a room of my own again and I was was happy that I didn't have to share it with anyone.

On the Sunday morning I went to breakfast and saw Dave there. I sat to his table and started stow food to my mouth. He looked at me amused grin in his face.

"Morning, Rales. Are you hungry?"

"Morning, Dave." I mumbled and swallowed. "Oh yeah, I'm starving."

He let me eat in peace for a while and then he asked.

"So, how it went in Smackdown on Friday?"

"Just fine. No problems. By the way, where Paul and Steph are?"

I knew that Stephanie was in Miami as well. Although she was pregnant, she hadn't quit working totally yet.

"They and went back to their room."

"Ah. I suppose you are in the same room with Ric now when Steph is here?"

"Unfortunately." Dave grimaced.

I just lauhged and continued eating.

"Paul told me that Dale is coming to watch show today." Dave said after few minutes silence.

"Yeah. I'm looking forward of seeing him. I haven't seen him for two months." I answered.

Dave knew that Dale was really close to me, but they hadn't met.

After I had eaten I went to see Paul and Steph. Her stomach had grown and I was really excited that I would have soon a small niece or nephew.

We chatted a while and Steph told me that everyone was very pleased about my work. I was happy, because I had been little worried about what others thought of my performance as a new director of promos.

After I had spoken with them, I did some shopping with Amy and Stacy in Miami city centre and when we got back to the hotel it was time to go to the arena where show was.


	8. Chapter 8

_Raleight and Mark Carroll are my own creations.

* * *

_

**Chapter 8**

When we had our first promo done, my mobile chirped.

"Hey, Dale" I answered.

"Hey, Rales. We are out side of the arena." He greeted me.

"Okay. I'll bring your passes and tickets. See you soon."

"Good." He said and hung up.

I digged Dales and Marks passes and tickets from my purse and went to the front door. I saw them standing few steps from the door. I opened it and yelled.

"Dale! Mark!"

They turned to look and then they came to me.

"So great to see you." I said hugging Dale.

"You too, darling. You look great."

Mark made coughing noises next to us.

"Don't I get a hug?"

I turned to him and smiled,

"Of course. Nice to see you, Mark."

Then I turned to security guy.

"They are VIPs." I said giving backstage passes to Mark and Dale.

"I thought you look somehow familiar. Welcome to the show mister Earnhart and mister Carroll." He said glancing passes.

I took Dales hand and we went inside. Soon we saw Rob and Sylvain. I introduced guys to each others and saw that Rob was staring our hands which were joined together. I thought that I really had to speak with him and quite soon.

We went to the lockerroom, where Randy was. Dale had said that he would like to meet him and Paul before show started.

I knocked to door and Adam opened it.

"Hey. I'd like to introduce two guys to you. Can we come in?"

"Of course. Just wait a second." He said and closed the door.

"That was Edge, wasn't it?" Mark asked.

"Yeah. Or Adam Copeland as we know him." I answered.

"Alright, you can come in." Adam opened the door again.

There was buzz of conversation in the room when we entered.

"Okay guys. Here is two guys which I want to introduce." I yelled.

Everyone turned to look at us and Randy waved to Dale.

"This is my best friend and worlds greatest Nascar driver, Dale Earnhart and his fellow driver Mark Carroll." I said receiving a amused glance from Mark.

"And I'm not great?"

"Of course you are. But Dale is my best friend and everything…" I smiled and tapped his arm.

"Dale, you know Randy already. But Mark here is Randy Orton." I said when Randy had came to us. They shaked hands and I introduced others in the room as well.

After Dale and Randy had exchanged few word, we went to the Evolutions lockerrom door. I knocked it and we entered the room.

"Hey! Look who came to see us!" I called.

Stephanie was also in the room and she and Paul started to chat with Dale, so I introduced Mark first.

"Dave, Ric. This is Mark Carroll."

They shaked hands and then I turned to Dale and introduced him.

"I have heard about you a lot. Nice to finally meet you." Dave said shaking hands with Dale.

"Rales has told about you a lot, too. Nice to meet you." Dale answered receiveing death glare from me.

It was true that I had told him about Dave, but he didn't have to say that. Particulary not when my brother was present. Steph just laughed and Dave raised his eye brows questioningly.

"Okay, show starts soon. I'll show your seats and then I'll continue my work." I said because I wanted out of the room and fast.

"Alright. I quess we see after the show." Dale said to my brother.

"Sure. Hey, do you want to come for dinner with us? I mean me, Dave, Steph, Rales and Ric." Paul asked.

"Why not." Dale aswered looking to Mark, who nodded. He choose to ignore my vivid glances which I made to him, I didn't want them to come with us.

When we stepped out of the Evolutions room, I said to him.

"You just couldn't say no, could you?"

"But Rales, I want to spend the all possible time with you. We see so rarely." He said smiling. "Don't you want us to come?"

"That's not it… Of course I want, but Dave is coming too and you always get me to embarrasing situations." I tried to explain.

I was very talented in getting myself to embarrasing situations specially when Dave was near by. I didn't need anyones help in it.

"I promise, that I'll behave." Dale answered.

"For sure?"

"Scouts honor." He grinned.

I glanced Mark, who was also grinning.

"If either of you even hints anything, I will not speak to you. Ever again." I said.

"That's a deal."

I sighed, I knew these two and didn't always trust them. Specially not in things like this.

I had managed to get seats from ringside to Mark and Dale and they were very happy about that.

"Okay, I have to go back. You two can come backstage on the same way after the show. Just show your passes and you'll get there. I don't think that I have time to fetch you after the last match. Enjoy the show!" I said when we at the stand.

"Alright. Thanks, Rales." Both said to me.

I went back to backstage and we taped couple of promos and I had time to watch half of the show. When it was over and we had the last promo ready, I saw Mark and Dale talking with Randy and Dave near by. I went to them.

"Hey guys, what are you talking about?"

"Nothing special, I just praised your show." Dale answered and looked innocent, little too innocent in my view…

"Dave?" I turned to look at him.

"He's right. We didn't talk anything special." He smiled.

I decided to drop the subject, because I knew that if they didn't want to tell anything, it was no point to go on.

"So, did you like the show?" I asked Dale and Mark.

"Yes, it was awesome!" Mark answered and Dale nodded.

Dave went to see if Paul, Ric and Steph were ready to go. We talked for a while in the corridor and then Paul and others came to us.

"Randy, do you want to come to dinner with us?" Stephanie asked.

"No!" I cried out, because I wasn't sure if I could bear it up that Randy was also there.

Everyone looked at me in wonder except Dale, who had amused smile in his face.

"I mean that… Well… I'm sure that he has other plans. Randy?" I tried to explain and looked him in a begging way.

"Actually I don't have other plans. I'll come with pleasure." He answered smiling.

I must have looked really desperate, because Dale put his hand to my shoulder and whispered.

"Don't worry. We won't embarrass you."

For some reason I wasn't so sure about that….


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Normally a woman would be really happy, if she gets a chance to go for a dinner with six handsome men. But I wasn't exactly jumping for the joy, because I had a bad feelings about the whole thing… I was just happy that Stephanie was with us, so I wasn't the only woman.

I drove to the restaurant in the same car with Dale, Mark and Randy. We were at the parking place same as my brother, Steph, Dave and Ric, so we went inside to the restaurant together. There I sat next to Dale and Dave sat to my other side. For the first hour we talked about everything from wrestling to Nascar.

"So Rales, have you talked with mom lately?" Paul smiled a bit, he just loved to tease me about the fact, that mom wasn't happy about my job in WWE.

Uh-huh, I was afraid that everything wouldn't go like I hoped...

"No."

"Have you **tried **to talk with her?"

"No."

"That's my little Kofi Annan!" He laughed.

"**You** should try to talk with her." I muttered.

"But she loves **my **job. I am the Game." He laughed and made others to do the same.

"Oh yeah, you are the Game, the Champ, the Man… What ever…." I so didn't want to talk about this. Someone, change the subject, please.

"Rales, Paul told me that you have something going on with Rob Conway." Dale said suddently. Whoa! Absolutely not the subject I wanted to talk about!

"Wha… What… WHAT!" I just couldn't say anything else, he had totally catched me by surprise. I looked almost terrified when I glanced to Dale and Paul.

"Everyone knows that Rob is smitten with you." Paul said smiling.

"No, no." I just couldn't get anything reasonable out of my mouth on that moment.

"But Rales, why haven't you told me about this? You tell me everything. What's happens in work, your fights with Randy, Dave…"

"Dale!" I interrupted him praying that others, especially Paul, had't heard that last thing… But not a change.

"Dave? What about Dave, Raleight?" My brother looked at me and Dave.

Uh huh, he rarely called me Raleight. This wasn't good… And he didn't look happy, not at all…

"We… We are just good friends. Right, Dave?" I glanced at the man beside me, who looked like he had no idea what we were talking about.

"Of course we are. Just good friends." He smiled a little.

"There you heard, Paul." I looked at my brother who did seem to be satisfied with that. Thought I saw that Stephanie winked to me…

Then I turned to Dale and whispered.

"I hate you."

He just smiled sweetly.

"No you don't. You love me."

I showed tongue to him and continued eating my dessert.

After the half-disasterous dinner Dale and Mark came to our hotel. First we popped in my room and then we went to hotels bar. Dale and Mark saw Paul, Steph, Dave, Randy, Stacy and Amy sitting in one table and navigated to that direction. Mark sat on the last vacant chair and I was left to stand beside Dave. Soon he wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me to his lap.

"Dave, what are you doing?" I groaned.

"You don't have to stand when you fit well to my lap." Dave said and smiled that gorgeous smile of his.

Steph glanced at us smiling and Paul looked like his frontal vein was about to explode, but he didn't say anything. Steph put her hand to his arm and he seemed to relax a little.

We chatted for a while and then I heard first sounds of Our Lady Peace's song Not Enough from the bars speakers and because I love that song, I started to move along the music, and I did this still sitting in Daves lap.

"Rales? Could you be still? I'm starting to feel a bit uncomfortable here…" He whispered and I felt my self blushing and then I practically froze. I didn't want to make him feel uncomfortable…

I happened to glance at Mark, who was sitting next to us and judging his expression, he had heard what Dave said. He looked like man who had a big, big secret…

We sat few hours in the bar, and after that Dale was on that kind of condition that I had no intentions to let him drive home. I suggested that he could sleep in my room and he agreeded with that. Mark thought took a cab and went home.

On the next morning we had to wake up at nine, because we had flight to Milwaukee at 1pm. I was going with him to his car, when I saw Rob standing almost behind my room door. He didn't look too pleased…

"Morning, Rob." I said a little hesitantly.

He didn't answer, he just went to his room and slammed the door behind.

"Oh no…" I whispered.

"You really should speak to him." Dale stated.

"Yeah, I know."

When we were at Dales car, I gave him a tight, long hug.

"Call me, Rales."

"You bet I will." I answered.

When he drive away I looked after him and when I couldn't see the car anymore, I gave a sigh and went back inside.

I knocked Rob and Sylvains door and Sylvain opened it.

"Morning, Syl. Is Rob in?"

"Yeah. You came to talk to him, didn't you? He's a bit in bad mood..." He answered.

I nodded.

"Good. I'm in next door, so I'll heard if everything doesn't go well." He said knowing that it will be heard far away, if we would start to yell.

Sylvain stepped out and I went in. Rob sat on the couch and turned to me.

"What are you doing here?" Oh yeah, he was pissed...

"We have to talk"

"About what?"

"About what's between us... Or isn't." I didn't know how I would make my statement. "I know that that you like me. I like you too, but only as a friend..."

"I like you a lot, Rales. Despite that you jump in and out of bed with others. Like Randy and that Earnhart guy..."

"Nothing like that hasn't happened between me and Dale. He's my best friend. But that's not relevant now... You are a good friend, but..." I interrupted him.

When our conversation went further, we started to yell to each others.

"I can't talk with you" I finally snorted and went to the door.

He was faster and was stood infront the door preventing me open it. He grabbed my arm and walked me back to livingroom.

"Ouch, that hurts." I cried out.

He ignored that and continued yellig. Finally I had had enough and slapped him on the cheek. At the same time as I felt his hand to slap my cheek, I heard the door open and Daves voice.

"What the hell here is going on ?"

When I fell to the floor, I saw Sylvain, Dave and Adam rushing in. Adam and Sylvain were pulling Rob away from me.

"What the fuck are you doing! Did you hit her?" Adam yelled when Dave kneeled next to me.

"Are you alright?"

I nodded and stood up. Then I rubbed my cheekand Dave looked closely at me.

"We have to get ice for it."

"Go to hell, slut. I can't understand what I saw in you." Rob yelled while Adam and Sylvain were still holding him.

"Hey, watch your language, Conway. You talk about my sister." I heard my brothers voice from the door and turned to look at him. He stood there with Steph.

She came to me and took my hand.

"Come on. We have to get some for your cheek." She said and when we were on the door, I turned to Paul and others.

"Don't do anything to him."

We got some ice and when I went back to my room, I packed my things. When I was leaving, I heard yelling from the corridor and shoved my head to corridor to see what was going on. I saw Randy yelling behind Rob and Sylvains door. Amy was hanging in his arm.

"Randy, come on. Let's go away, you'll just make things worse." She said trying to pull him away from the door.

"Randy, Amy." I called them and both turned to me.

"Dave told what happened. Are you alright?" Amy asked worry in her voice."

"I'm alright." I noticed that Randy looked my cheek closely and I said to him. "There will come a bruise but otherwise I'm just fine."

"Are you sure?"

"I am. Shouldn't we leave to the airport?" I answered.

"We were just leaving. Our bags are downstairs already." Amy said.

"See you on the airport then. And Randy, you have to let this thing go." I said to him seriously.

"But..."

"No buts. You don't touch him." I interrupted.

Randy just sighed and then he nodded. I took my bags and went to Paul and Stephs door, because we were driving together to the airport.


	10. Chapter 10

_I own only Raleight._

_Thanks for reviews. More please!

* * *

_

**Chapter 10**

I drove with Paul and Steph to the airport. When we were waiting that we would ge in the plane, I saw Rob and noticed that guys had really listened me, when I said that they should do anything to him. At least they hadn't done anything like that to him, what could been seen with a bare eye... Though that I noticed that Paul and Dave didn't look him so pleasant way.

I went to airports cafeteria with Steph, Amy ja Trish, because there was still few hours before our plane would leave, there was some kind of delay in that.

We sat to one of the tables and started gossiping. I love gossips! Have I told you that? When we got both RAW and Smackdown covered, Stephanie surprised me.

"Rales, does Amy and Trish know what's going on between you and Dave?"

" Why? What? There's nothing special going on between me and him. We have been just good friends for a long time." I answered. Uh-huh, this wasn't the subject I wanted to talk about.

All three gave a sigh.

"Denial isn't always the best defence, Rales." Stephanie said. "And almost everyone can see that you two like each others."

"I doubt that Dave likes me in any other way than as a friend. And I am his best friends little sister." I said.

"Oh he does. I have seen his expression, when he looks at you and thinks that no one will see that." Stephanie answered.

"Yeah. And it can be seen in his behaviour. " Trish added.

What the hell did that mean? I hadn't seen any changes in his behaviour lately... At least I think so...

"Yeah, and Paul has some suspicions." Steph stated.

"What? I have seen that he has been giving death glances to us, but I thought that it's just because he's a bit overprotective. " I said

"A bit overprotective? Do you really think that he's a **bit **overprotective?" Trish snorted.

"Well, maybe it was an understatement." I admitted and turned to Steph. "So Paul really thinks that there's something between me and Dave ? I mean if he does, I'm in trouble."

"Well, actually he doesn't know what to think... First he was thinking that there is still something between you and Randy. He just thought that Dave is helping you two to cover it from him. But after last night and after Dale had blurred out, that you tell always everything to him and mentioned Dave, he started to think that over again. Your poor brother is a very confused man."Stephanie answered laughing.

"Randy?" I couldn't quite follow her.

"Yeah. He tought that you are not quite over of him yet. But when he started to think that it is Dave, he wasn't pleased, not at all... I really had a tough job trying to explain that you two are just friends. Specially when I can see that there's more than that..." My sister-in-law explained with hint of smile on her lips.

"But why would you say there is more that that? Because there isn't." I said a bit confused.

Well yeah, I did like Dave, quite a lot actually, but I couldn't imagine that he would be interested of me...

"Gosh, Rales. Why can't you just admit that you have a crush on Dave?" Amy said in her own blunt way. "Everyone knows that already."

I couldn't say anything to that and Amy carried on looking to Steph.

"I just can't understand why Paul hasn't seen that."

"Either can I. I saw that already when Rales was with Randy." Steph sighed. "Damn, even her best friend has seen that a while ago."

Whoa! Had I been so obvious that even Dale had seen that? And how did Steph know that?

"Okay. Shouldn't we get in the plane soon?" I said standing up. I so wanted out of this conversation.

"Men are so stupid." Amy stated when she stood up as well, and made all of us laugh, she was so right on that.

We were let in the plane quite soon after we had returned to waiting area. In the plane I sat next to Amy. Randy and Dave were sitting behind us. Almost immediately when the plane was up in the air, Randy started to yank my hair, not roughly, but it was annoying anyway.

"Randy, stop that." I turned to him.

He just smiled and raised his hands.

"It wasn't me."

"Right. It was the invisible man between you and Dave." I said sarcastically.

Then I turned again to sit properly in my place and took my book from bag. I couldn't read for long anyway, when Randy started to yank my hair again. I tried to ignore that, but I couldn't do that for long.

"Randy, quit doing that." I said turning to him again.

"So, make me!" He answered.

I turned sighing back to my own place again and tried to read my book, but I just couldn't concentrate on that.

"Oh geez, RANDALL KEITH ORTON! Stop that or I'll kick your ass!"

Randy surely noticed, that I was annoyed, because I used his whole name.

"Feel free to try." He said smiling.

I settled my book down and stood up noticing that both, Stephanie and Amy gave me a amused glances.

I stood up and went to stand next to him, then slapped his head lightly.

"But Rales, surely you can do better than that, I didn't even feel it." Randy said laughing.

I slapped his chest and I had raised my hand to give him another slap, when he took my arm and pulled me down so, that I fell forward and I noticed that I was diagonally, so that my head was in Daves lap and my feet were on corridor.

"Hmm...Hey, Dave." I muttered turning my eyes to his face.

"Hey Rales, are you comfortable there?" He answered with a wide smile.

"What's going on here? Rales, why are you like that in Randys and Daves lap ?" I heard Paul saying.

"Could you help me up now?" I asked.

He gave a sigh and pulled me up.

"Well?" Paul looked at me questioning expression in his face.

"It was Randys fault. He teased me." I answered and sat back to my seat.

"Oh yeah, blame the innocent." Randy muttered behind me.

"You are not the innocent here, Randall. Now, leave me alone." I hissed and I guess he noticed that I really meant that because he didn't bother me anymore.

When we had landed to Milwaukee, we drove to our hotel and I went immediately to sleep. On next morning I decided to catch up with all paperwork what I had left and when it was done, I went to listen Sylvain singing O'Canada again and well, let's say that it was bit better performance than before...

When I was at arena, I helped camera men to put their cameras in right place and when wrestlers came, my work started again. I was happy that Stephanie was there too, so I could share my work load with her.

Taboo Tuesday was quite a success, and even Sylvains performance went quite well, even though I got some difficulties to keep myself together when I listened his singing at backstage.

In the last match of the night Paul defended his championship belt against Shawn Michaels. After the match he lifted the belt up again, who knows how many times he had already done that. I sighed a little, because this winning steak of his started to annoy me. Of course I loved my brother, and I hoped all best for him, but still... I thought that Dave would be a great Heavyweight Champion, but as long as he was member of Evolution, that wouldn't happen. Actually I got a idea for that...

After the show we went to the restaurant which was booked for us and we had a great dinner. There Vince McMahon came to talk to me.

"You have done a great job in both shows, Rales."

"Thanks, Vince." Yes, I called him Vince, not Mr McMahon... He was my brothers father-in-law, so we had went on first name basis for years.

"But we are all a bit worried, that there is too much work for you, when you have to be in the both shown every week." He said.

"Well.. I've been busy. But Ihave loved it." I said a bit confused, what was he trying to say?

"We decided, that you can choose on which show you want to stay permanently, RAW or Smackdown. In the long term this travelling between two shows will be too hard for you, believe me, I know." He kept a short pause. "You will be travelling only with that show, which one you choose. Shane will be taking over your job at the other show."

Actually I was quite happy about what I heard. Though I hadn't done this for long, it was quite stressful work. I knew that I would be missing all the wrestlers in Smackdown. I had done my decision immediately and knew that I wanted to stay in RAW.

"Well, maybe it would be best for a long term..." I said a bit hesitantly.

"Yes it is. Do you need time to think this?" Vince asked.

"No, not really... I want to work in RAW." I answered.

"Well, that wasn't a surprise. Steph said that you would say so and I tought so too." Vince grinned.

After the dinner almost all of us went to the night club. I sat on the same table with Amy, Randy, Stacy and Shane. We chatted a while and then I went to dance floor with Amy. I love dancing, have I mentioned it before?

When we went back to our table, I saw Dave sitting on same chair where I had been sitting. Amy had seen that too and because there was only one chair free on the table, she practically dived towards it and sat there before me. Then she smiled to me. I grimaced to her and stood between Dave and Adam.

"Oh sorry, Rales. Is this your chair?" Dave asked looking at me and he was getting up when Stacy said.

"You don't need to stand up, Dave. Rales can sit on your lap."

From this she got a death glare from me. Dave looked at me smiling and tapped his thight. I swallowed and sat on his lap. Dave put his other hand to my thight, thought I knew that it wasn't any way succestive sign, it was more confortable for him to sit, I felt my neck blush a bit. We talked for a while and I had to admit that it was nice to sit in Daves lap. We had all drank our drinks and Dave saw this.

"I can buy next round."

I was getting up, when Amy said.

"Sit down, Rales. This round is for me. Do you all take the same?"

We said yes and Amy went with Randy to get drinks from the bar.

I had been sitting in Daves lap about twenty minutes, when Stephanie came to our table and was whispering with Amy. I looked them suspiciously, but I didn't say anything. Then Stephanie looked at me with a hint of smile in her lips.

"I was watching, that you look nice pair, Rales. Looks like you are confortable in Daves lap."

I jumped up and this got everyone on our table laugh except me and Dave. For my horror I felt my face blushing.

"I…I'll go to toilet." I rambled and went almost running towards the toilets.

I took few deep breaths and when I went back to our table, Dave wasn't there anymore.

I spent almost whole end of the evening on the dance floor, I was really confused what it came to Dave and I did everything to avoid him.


	11. Chapter 11

_I own only Raleight, sad but true..._

_**Takerschic: **You see, Rales is a very confused young woman, but we'll see what happens...

* * *

_

**Chapter 11**

So it was decided that I would continue my work only in RAW and Shane McMahon would take over my work in Smackdown, until they would find right person for that. When I told about that to Paul, he said that I made a right decision and others agreed. When I called John and told about it, he didn't sound so happy, but I ensured that we would see each others quite often anyway. Dale was also happy about my decision. He told me that he had been a bit worried about, how I would manage when I had to travel between two shows. I have such a good friend in him...

After Taboo Tuesday I had a week off from work and then I spent three days in Stamford, where I managed to do all paperwork, what I hadn't done earlier and we planned new promos. A short break from work was welcomed, because I was so confused about what I really felt for Dave... And I knew that if there would happen something romantic between us, my brother would be on the warpath.

When I got back to work, I went to arena straight from the airport. We taped first two promos and then I delivered new scripts to Eric Bischoff.

When I was leaving his office, I bumbed to something and I would have fallen over, if someone wouldn't have grabbed my arm and again I was pressed against a very, very muscular chest. I sighed and looked up to brown laughing eyes.

"You really should look where you are going, Rales. Otherwise you might get hurt." Dave said laughter in his voice.

Actually I didn't know that he was supposed to be there at all, because I tought that he had that night off, so I just stared at him.

"Rales? Are you ok? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Yeah... I'm ok. I just thought that why are you here. I thought that you wouldn't be here tonight." I finally got my mouth open and got nothing brainy to say.

"I don't have an appearance in ring, that's true. But I had nothing else to do..." He seemed somehow sad and I felt a bit sorry for him.

"Ah... Well I'm glad that you are here... I... I missed you." Whoa! Where did that come from! Stupid sentences just seemed blur out of my mouth...

I snapped my mouth shut and couldn't believe that I just had said that. Dave seemed like he couldn't believe that either and just stared at me.

"Okay... I have to go... to work..." I stammered blushing and then I practically ran away leaving him standing there.

I mentally slapped my forehead several times when I was going to our next promo taping place. What was wrong with me? I wasn't that type of woman who just blurred out everything what came to my mind, but Dave seemed to cause me to do just that.

I tried to avoid Dave the rest of the show and did succeed quite well in that, until last match of the evening started. I was walking on the corridor and again I didn't watch where I was going. Suddently I felt strong arms around me once again, and I was pulled to the sideways so fast, that I almost lost my balance.

"Rales, I did warn you earlier today, that you might hurt yourself, if you don't look where you are going!" I heard amused, familiar voice saying.

I sighed and lifted my eyes. I saw Dave grinning by my side and Randy was standing almost infront of me. Evolution's lockerroom door was open. Probably I had almost bumbed to it. I looked at door and then at Dave, who nodded.

"Yeah, you would have ran to it, if I hadn't pulled you to safety." He said smiling. "It was second time today when I prevented you falling over. You owe me."

"Owe you, phyh."

Dave nodded and I continued.

"Have you already thought, how I could pay this dept?"

"It's up to you." He answered.

Then happened, that my mind wasn't connected to my brain anymore. I got to my toes, though I'm not the shortest of women, Dave is so tall, that I had to stretch with all my body. He bent down a little and then I kissed him straight on his lips. Well, I had planned that I kiss him on the cheek, but he just turned his head so that my lips hit his.

I heard Randy mimicing Ric Flair favourite quiote "Wooooo!", and then my mind made a connection to my brain again. I turned and ran away. I had still time to notice the look in his eyes, which I couldn't really read. There was a confusion, but there was also amusement...

I couldn't believe, that I had just kissed Dave Batista. Well, like I said, it was supposed to be kiss on the cheek, but he turned his head just when I was going to do that. I was wondering that why in the earth he did that? By accident? And what if Paul heards about this? I trusted Dave and knew that he wouldn't tell anyone what had happened, but Randy was also there and though I trusted him too, I was a bit scared, that he would blur it out to someone and that would travel to Pauls ears. Well, it was an innocent kiss, but I knew my brother very well and knew that he would not be happy about this.

After the show I drove to hotel with Paul and discovered that I would be staying in the same room with Amy. Actually I didn't mind that at all, she is one of my best friends. We decided to keep girls night in our room and asked Stacy, Trish, Christy and Maria to join us. Of course we covered first all recent rumours and the something came to my mind, because I thought that five good friends of mine could help me someway.

"I have to tell you something, but you have to promise that it doesn't spread outside this room." I started.

All five were looking me interested and I started rambling.

"I, well…Well, I…"

"Just spill it, girl. You what?" Trish said and seemed very intrested.

"Well. I kind of kissed Dave today and Randy was standing next to us." I said fast and took then a deep breath.

"WHAT!" All three women screamed so loud that I must have echoed around the hotel.

"Paul will kill me if he heards about this, because I'm sure that he doesn't like of the idea of me and Dave being together..."

"Are you together!" Stacy and Amy yelled in unison.

"No! No..."

"But you two like each others, a lot actually. Remind me, why aren't you together?" Christy asked.

"I doubt he likes me that way..."

"For God sakes, Rales. He likes you, why can't you see that?" Amy stated and I could sense that he was frustrated.

"I know that, Maria, Trish, Stacy and Amy know that. Even Steph and Randy knows that. And I heard Paul has suspicions about that, though it is a miracle, your brother is more blind on things like this, than you are." Christy commented.

"Randy? What does he know?" I was amazed. How could Randy know anything about this?

" Dave told him that you are a very sweet, gorgeous and wonderful woman. And he wants you." Christy answered bluntly.

I just stared at her while others started to laugh.

"He wants me?" I stared at her my eyes wide. "Did he really say so?"

"Well, not right in those words. But Randy said that he had read it between the lines." Christy grinned.

"And you trust Randy on this?" I asked because I wasn't sure if I did.

"Yes, we all do. Randy knows Dave very well and he said that Dave would be a great man for you. After himself of course." Christy stated.

"Of course after himself. I wouldn't think otherwise..." I said a small smile in my lips.

"So Rales, what are you going to do, now when you know all this?" Trish asked.

"I... I think I have to talk with Dave."

"That's my girl!" Trish and Amy yelled in unison.

I decided to leave that talking until next show though, because I had to think really hard what I would say to him.

Almost all of us were on the same flight to next city on the next morning. Amy gave me different kind of glances everytime when Dave was nearby, but I decided to ignore her. I drove to hotel with Paul and Ric, and I was quite pleased that Dave didn't come in same car with us. In hotel I shared a room with Amy and after we had signed to room, I did some paperwork and then we went to dinner. Later on the evening we were watching TV and suddently Amy said.

"So, are you going to speak with Dave?"

"Yes..." I said bit hesitantly and concentrated watching the soap opera which was on.

"Well, why are you still sitting here then?" Amy asked and before I got change to say anythig, she continued. "And don't tell me you are watching this shit, I don't buy it."

"But what I'll say to him?" I asked because I had no idea about it myself.

"Just say what you think of him. You have nothing to lose." She adviced.

"Except my pride." I muttered. "But Paul..."

"You can deal with him later. And we all are with you on this, even Steph. Don't worry about him, he won't do anything to you. You are his sister and I'm sure that he thinks that you deserve to be happy."

"Maybe you're right..." I admitted.

"Trust aunt Amy, she's always right." Amy answered laughing. "Now, go!"

I sighed, stood up and walked to the door.

"Go get him, tiger!" I heard Amy yelling after me and I showed her some Italian fingersigns which made her laugh harder.

I went behind Daves door, took a deep breath and knocked on it.


	12. Chapter 12

_I own only Raleight._

_Sorry all spelling mistakes and weird sentences_

_**Takerschick&dixiemelody: **here comes 'the talk'..._

_**LittleIrish22: **I hope you like this chapter too.

* * *

_

**Chapter 12**

Dave opened the door and looked me waiting expression in his eyes, when I tried to get something out of my mouth. I was amazed, that he made me still feel like very confused teen ager, though I had known him for years. And the knowlegde of that why I actually was standing behind his door didn't make things any easier.

"Hey…Are you busy? I have to talk with you." I got finally something out of my mouth.

"No, I'm not busy. Come in." He said turning from the door.

I took a deep breath, entered the room and sat on couch, he sat next to me. I tried to figure out how would I start, because seemed like he had decided to let me do the opening. Well, it is understandable, I was the one who had suddently appeared behind his door. I was thinking that it was good, that he was alone at the room and didn't share it with anyone, we could speak in peace.…

"Yes, well… I'm sorry about what happened yesterday in the show... I wasn't thinking clearly" That wasn't the real reason why I had come to talk to him, but you have to start somewhere, right?

"Don't worry about it, sweetie. It was very nice way to pay the dept." Dave answered smiling and all I could think was, how someone could be so hot...

"Well, that was…" Then I realized what he had said "Do you really think so?"

"Of course. You looked so cute, when you were looking me so horrified..." He didn't seem to get serious at all.

"It was a bit embarrasing, and Randy was there too. If Paul heards about this, he won't like it." I said sighing a bit.

"Don't worry about Paul. He will understand." He answered. I wasn't so sure about that, but I didn't come to talk about Paul.

"Dave, we have known each others for many years." Finally I decided to go to the point why I was there. He nodded and looked me interested when I carried on. " I have always liked you really much. And I have also noticed that I love to work with you."

I kept a short pause, and because he was still looking at me in a waiting way, I continued.

"Actually I like you more than a lot... I just have tried to fight against it for a long time, but because I'm seeing you so ofter now a days, it's no use to fight anymore. I dont't know how I should say this..." I took a deep breath and decided to say what I had in mind, whatever he would say to that." I think I'm falling for you."

Then I snapped my mouth shut and forced my self to look in his eyes. He looked me for a moment and I saw that his eyes were almost shining...

"Rales, I…" At that moment his mobile chirped and I sighed, but not out of relief, I really wanted to know what he was going to say.

Dave looked at his mobiles display and stood up. Before he answered, he looked at me.

"Wait here, I'll be back soon."

I nodded at the same time when he answered.

"Hey, Angie." And then he went to his bedroom.

I almost left, when I heard that it was Daves ex wife, or actually soon to be ex-wife, who called, but it seemed like he really wanted me to stay. And I really wanted to know what he was going to say, before his mobile interrupted him. It seemed like he hadn't been angry or anything when he had heard my confession. And he hadn't laugh to my face, so I had some hope... I started to think again my brother and what he would say, if there would really happen something between me and Dave… Then I heard Dave raising his voice in the bedroom.

"Angie, what are you trying to say by that, girls can't come to watch the show?" He was quiet for a while and then I heard him saying.

"But you know how much I have been waiting this..."

I felt really bad for him, I knew how much he adored his daughters. It seemed like Angie wouldn't let girls to come watch the show next weekend, and I felt that it was a stupid move from her. I knew how much Dave had been waiting for that.

"Angie, don't be…Angie!" I heard Dave almost yelling. I had just stood up, because I thought that it was better for me to leave, when he came back to livingroom. He looked so sad that I felt more than sad for him.

"Angie won't let girls to come to show after all." He said sitting on the couch.

"I'm sorry…" I really didn't know what to say or do. "Maybe it is best that I'll go now. We can talk more later on."

"Rales, wait. Don't go." Dave took my arm . "I hope that you would stay here with me."

My heart was beating so hard that I was afraid that it would jump out of my chest.

"Alright, I'll stay." I said and sat back next to Dave.

"I'm so sorry that girls won't come to show after all. I know how much you waited for that." I said finally when the silence started to make me uncomfortable.

"Yes, I really wanted to see them." Dave said quietly and he looked so hot, that I just couldn't restrain myself. I pushed my lips gently to his lips. It wasn't a passionate kiss, but I felt how he answered to that lightly. Then I realized what I was doing and jumped up again.

"I'm…I'm really sorry, Dave. I shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry." I stammered blushing fiercely.

"Rales, don't be. Don't ever be sorry, when you have no reason to be."

I just stared at him when he pulled me to his lap. It was now his turn to push his lips to mine. I felt much more feelings in that kiss, that in those two, which I had gave him in my moments of insanity.

When he broke the kiss, he pulled back smiling.

"I have wanted to do that for a long time."

"For real?" And again stupid things just blurred out of my mouth. But I was so overwhelmed about everything what had happened during last 24 hours.

"For real." He laughed a little "You are so cute when you are confused."

"Ah… Hmmm…." This guy seemed to get me totally speechless and again I felt my self blushing...

We talked almost everything during that evening and when I finally yawned hard, he surprised me again.

"I'd be happy, if you styed with me for this night." When he saw my bit hesitating expression, he laughed." Don't be afraid, I won't do anything against your own will."

"I'm not afraid of that. But I'm a bit afraid of Paul..." I said, because I knew that I would have to speak about my brother with him at some point.

"Don't worry. I know that he won't be happy about this, but he just has to deal with it, that we are together. I'm sure that he wants you to be happy..." Dave stopped in the middle of the sentence, when he saw that I stared at him my mouth open. I wasn't sure if had I heard him right.

"Do you mean... That we are together?" I finally asked.

"If you only want. That has been the only thing during last six months what I have really wanted." He smiled. Oh God, how I loved that smile!

"Yes…I want" I just couldn't say anthing else. I just thought that this has to be a dream and pinched myself, too hard...

"Ouch." I moaned rubbing my arm.

"What?" Dave sounded worried.

"I pinched myself. That hurts"

"You are irresistable." He laughed giving me a hug.

A little later I managed to fall asleep on couch and I felt how I was lifted up and carried to bedroom, then I was lowered on the bed. I was half asleep and I didn't say anything, I just mumbled sleeply and then I was in deep sleep.

On the next morning when I opened my eyes, Dave sat on edge of the bed and when I made a small voice he turned to look at me.

"Morning, honey."

"Morning, Dave." I answered a bit hesitantly, I still couldn't believe that this wasn't just a beautyful dream, but at least this time I didn't pinch myself.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Absolutely."

Then I stood up and went to toilet. When I came back to bedroom, I heard my mobile chirping and Dave stood that in his hand smiling a bit slyly. Then I realized what he was up to.

"No, Dave. No!" I yelled, but I wasn't fast enough and I had no changes to reach take it from him, and it was on his ear already.

"Hey, Amy." He said smiling widely and I secretly gave a sigh for relief, at least it wasn't Paul, Dale or mom, who had called me.

"She's here, wait a sec." Dave gave the mobile." It's for you."

"Of course it's for me, it is my mobile." I mumbled and took it.

"Hello."

"AAWWWW!"

"Ah hey, Trish and Amy." I said when my ears stopped ringing.

"Finally you two are together! Tell us exactly what happened and with all juicy details." Trish demanded.

"There's not much to tell, we just talked." I said looking to grinning Dave.

"Are you saying, that you spent the whole night in Daves room and you just talked?" Amy asked and I could heard that she didn't really believe that.

"Yes Amy, that is what I am saying." I answered.

"Well, did you confess that you want each others then?" Amy yelled with all his lungs and when I glanced to Dave again, I could see that he had heard that.

"Could you be a bit more discreet…and Amy you don't have to yell."

"But Dave doesn't heard me otherwise."

"Oh my God!" I gave a sigh of desperation, and these were supposed to be my friends...

"You have to tell us everything with every smallest detail, when you come back to our room. Are you coming soon back, by the way?" Amy asked then.

"Yeah, I'll be soon there. See you then."

"We are waiting for you." Amy said and disconnected.

I turned to Dave who was now smiling widely.

"That was very interesting call. I think you will have quite a interrogation ahead when you go back to your room."

"I think so too. They want to know everything." I answered smiling as well.

"You will manage just fine." He whispered and gave me a kiss.

"I hope so…But I have to go now." I grimaced, because I didn't want to get caught in the middle of the quiestioning of the nosy women, though they were my good friends.

"See you at least at the show." Dave said when we were at the door. Before I opened it he bended to give me a kiss once more.

"Yeah, see you there at least."


	13. Chapter 13

_Thanks for all reviews!_

_I own only Raleight._

_And again sorry all sentences which are weird and spelling errors!

* * *

_

**Chapter 13**

When I went back to our room, besides Amy and Trish also Stacy and Christy were waiting me there. All four women practically lunged to me yelling all in same time, so I just couldn't do anything else than laugh.

"Okay, okay. Calm down, I'll tell what happened."

"First tell the most important thing. Are you now together?" Amy asked when they had calmed down a bit.

"Yes, we are." I smiled widely and they yelled again with all their lungs. Then I almost squeezed between them, when they all tried to hug me at the same time.

"Hey, girls, I can't… Breath." I tried to say between them.

All four retreated laughing and I sat on the couch. Girls gathered around me and looked at me waiting.

"We really just talked. I fell asleep and Dave carried me to bed. He did ask me to stay with him before that, though."

Then I told what else happened, including call from Angie he got.

"Poor Dave. He really waited that he would see the girls." Stacy stated, but then smile spread to her face. "But you are here conforting him."

I just glanced at long leg blonde rolling my eyes.

"So, how are you going to tell about this to your overprotective brother?" Trish asked the quiestion, what I was afraid of.

"I have no idea." I sighed.

Every one looked at me silently for a moment, until Amy stated.

"We will stand by you, what ever he says or does. And Dave is here too."

"Thank you. I really appreciate it." I answered and continued. "Dave is here indeed and I do have great friend here. I think, that I have to ask Steph to talk with Paul about this, at least at some point." I'm not usually a coward and I knew that my brother wouldn't do anything what would hurt me, but I also knew his temper.

When we finally had went thru all what last night had happened, I took a shower and I stayed there very long, because I really had to get it to my head, that what had happened was really true. After the shower I forced myself to do some paperwork and then was time to leave to that nights show. Just when I and Amy were leaving, I heard knock from the door and when I opened it I looked directly to my brother. I took a deep breath, but for my releaf he just asked that was I going with him to the arena. I said that I'll go with Amy, I had agreed with her that it was best to do so at this time.

When we were at arena, I went to look our camera crew and when we had first promo taped with Trish and Tomko, Trish stayed with me and when we were alone she asked.

"So, have you already talked to Paul?"

"No. I just hope that I have a change to do that before he heards it from anybody else. Or worse, catches us himself."

"Yeah, it is quite sceary scenario, if he catches you making out somewhere in the corner." Trish stated.

"Don't even mention that possibility." I said a bit dryly.

The next promo was Randys, who got straight to the point when he got a change.

"I heard that you spoke with Dave the whole last night."

I just nodded and he continued.

"So, are you finally together?"

"Well… Yes." I answered a bit hesitantly.

"I'm happy about that." He looked at me seriously. "I'm telling the truth, Rales."

I just had to hug him, because I saw that he really meant that.

"Thanks, Randy. It's important to me."

"So, when are you first actual date?" He grinned.

"That's a good question… I have no idea." I grinned back.

"Well, I think you will know that soon."

We had a minor technical problems with our next promo and I had to run between taping scene and the truck, where the filmed material were produced. On the second time when I was going to truck, I ran straight to Chris Benoit and we both fell down on the floor, at the same time the tape, which I was holding flew to floor and tape covers flew around.

"Rales, are you alright?" Chris asked when he helped me up.

"Yes… My knees just hit the floor quite hard." I said shaking my legs. I was thinking that I really had to start watch where I was going. I might hurt myself, if I wouldn't start doing that.

"Are you sure, you're ok? Maybe you should see our trainer..."

"No, I'm alright… My knees will be a bit bruised, I guess. But that's nothing new." Then I saw the tape covers on the floor." Oh no, we have to tape that scene between Nora and Amy again."

"Hmm… Seems like that. Tapes aren't really made to bear that kind of hits." Chris stated when he followed my gaze and noticed what I meant.

"Yeah, that's true." I muttered collecting all what the tape had left.

So, we really had to tape the scene between Amy and Nora again and no one was really happy about that, most least I. Gladly girls had nothing against that when I went to ask them back to taping place.

I kept myself busy the whole night and I didn't have time to talk even to Dave and I did my best in avoiding Paul. When the last match of the evening was going on, I passed Evolutions lockerroom, when someone took my arm with stern hand and pulled me to room.

"Dave, what are you doing?" I asked when he closed the door and took me to his arms." We can't do this here, if Paul sees us..."

I couldn't carry on, because Dave pressed his lips to mine and again I felt my mind go blank.

"Don't worry, honey." He said quietly andsat to the bench pulling me to his lap.

"Are you avoiding me?" He asked suddently.

"Why? Of course not." I looked at him amazed, why did he think so?

"I just tought, because during the whole show, when I have seen you, you have just flashed in my sight and then I have seen you going fast on your ways." He explained.

"I've just been busy."

"Well, maybe that is the reason."

"Really Dave. I haven't been avoiding you." I said seriously.

"I just had to make sure..."

Oh gosh, he looked so cute! On that moment I felt like the happiest woman on earth.

"I have to go back to work, we have to tape two promos still. See you at the hotel?" I asked when I stood up.

"Yes, I'll come to your room. I tought that me could have dinner together."

"It would be great." I answered. So, the first date would be tonight...

"I'm coming half past nine to fetch you." He said and bent down to give me a kiss.

We were both so distracted that we didn't heard the room door open. The next thing I realized, was the stunned voice.

"What is going on here?"

Both of us took fast few steps backwards.

"Paul…" I said, when I saw my brother and Ric standing by the door.

I stared at my brother speechless. I couldn't believe that my worst fear had come true and Paul had catched us and so soon too.

Dave cleared his throw a bit and looked at Paul straight to his eyes.

"Paul, we have to talk. All three of us."

Thank god, he didn't say, thatthis isn't what it looks like. I saw that my brother was very angry, when Ric seemed to be more like amused.

"You have a lot of explaining to do." Paul grunted and entered the room followed by Ric.

"I can't believe that you have been so blind, Paul. I would think that you have seen the looks between them including all that smart mouthing." Ric stated. Huh, seemed like he was at our side on this.

"I have heard some rumours, but I can't believe that you, Rales haven't learned anything of your relationship with Randy." He looked at me sternly.

"Randy and Dave are two totally different persons. And I have liked Dave for years, you know that." Finally I got my mouth open. I leaned a bit to Daves muscular body, because I needed all that safety, what was present at that moment, at basically it meant Dave.

"I've known that you are friends. If I had known that it leads to this, I would have ended it immediately." Paul said very angrily.

"I am a grown up, Paul. You don't have to guard my every step."

"Seems like I do. Are you going to go thru all single wrestlers?" He was very, very pissed. "First Randy, and now Dave, who is next, Raleight? And by the way, Daves divorce hasn't even become valid yet"

I couldn't say anything to him, then I felt Daves whole body becoming very tense.

"Don't take this on Rales, Paul. I'm the other part in this." Dave came to my aid and I could heard a bit annoyance in his voice.

"And you then…How can you do this? With my younger sister!"

I was quite scared of behaviour of these so dear men for me and I looked at Ric beggingly. He understood what I tried to tell him.

"Calm down now. This isn't the end of the world and you can clear this on the way which pleases everyone." He said calmly.

"I can't see the way clear this thing on the way which would please both me, and these two who can't keep their hands off each others!" My brother yelled and then he rushed out of the door.

I looked at Dave, who had a very worried expression on his face.

"I have to go back to work." I said finally.

Dave nodded and when I passed Ric, he took gently my arm.

"Don't worry, Rales. Paul will learn to deal with this. Everyone knows that you and Dave have liked each other for very long. I'm happy for you two."

"Thanks, Ric." I said and couldn't resist the urge to hug him.

Then I left the lockerroom and went to the promo taping place thinking that, hopefully Ric was right and we could clear this thing with Paul on that way which would please him too.

When I was at taping place, the promo was already done and Christy looked at me amused and winked.

"So, did you have better things to do with certain handsome man, than a promo shooting?"

"Well, we were in Evolutions lockerroom and hmmm... Paul catched us..." I said.

"Are you serious?" She had now a bit stunned expression on her face and when I had nodded, she continued." How did he take it?"

"Not good. He yelled at me and Dave and stormed then out of the room."

"He was quite pissed, I suppose?"

"You could say so."

"You can sort things out anyway. He is your brother, he won't hurt you. He wants only best for you." Christy looked at me like she would share my feelings.

"I hope so." I said quietly. I knew, that Paul wouldn't do anything bad to me, but I was worried that he might try to separate me and Dave somehow.

When we had taped the last promo for that night, the arena was quite quiet, but when I was going out, I saw Dave at outer door.

"I decided to wait you." He said putting his arm around my shoulders. "Are you alright?"

"I can't really say. My condition isn't the best right now."

"I understand. But like Ric said, Paul will adjust with this, he did when you were with Randy." He tried to comfort me.

I admired his confidence, because I wasn't so sure about it. Paul never actually got adjusted in my relationship with Randy.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

When I was back in the hotel after the show, I told Amy what had happened, and she was almost as horrified as I. She knew, what I and Randy had went through when we were together and she suspected that Paul might try even harder to separate me and Dave. After we had talked about the situation for a while, I called Dale and told him all. We talked quite a while and he promised help me, if Paul would start really piss everyone off. Paul was his good friend as well and I tought that I might need his help.

We were still going out, despite that Paul knew about us. I was almost ready to leave, when there was knock on our door and Amy opened it.

"Paul, now isn't the best moment..." I heard her saying and took a deep breath. Then I decided to go and ask what my brother wanted, though I didn't have any doubts about that...

"Paul…"

He turned to me when he heard my voice and I saw immediately, that he wasn't happy, rather on the contrary.

"Raleight, we have to talk."

Huh-uh, again he used my whole name, that wasn't a good sign... Amy looked at me worried, but she didn't say anything. I sighed.

"Okay, let's go to bedroom."

Amy looked like she was going to follow us, but I signed that she shouldn't do that and she stayed in livingroom.

When I had closed the bedroom door, Paul looked me first quietly and then he sat on bed.

"Are you going out? You look beautiful."

"Actually I am." I hesitated a moment, because I guessed that Paul wouldn't like that what I would say next. " I'm going to dinner with Dave."

I had thought right, he stared me again silent and didn't look any happier than when he had come to our room.

"I don't like it, at all. Are you really serious? You and Dave?"

Maybe I should have expected that question, but still it got me a bit flustered.

"Yes we are. At least I am and judging Daves words, he is too."

"I hope you understand that I'm not happy about this?" He looked at me and when I had nodded, he carried on. "You are so much younger than Dave and he has more experience in every thing. And his divorce isn't even clear yet. He doesn't know how to handle a woman, who is much younger than he. He will hurt you."

When I listened him silently, I realized how much he was against my relationship with Dave. When I was with Randy, he didn't speak to me like he did now, not even once.

"I have known Dave for years now, and I believe that I know him pretty well. I'm sure that he knows me well too." I tried to explain.

"Rales, I really hope, that you think this properly. Despite that Steph said to me a moment ago, that I should leave you two alone and just adjust with this all, I don't believe that I can do that." Paul said with a very serious face.

So, he had already talked with Steph. I had wished that she could get my brother to accept this, but it hadn't happen, not yet anyway.

"Paul, try to understand, please. I don't want to loose you because this..." I said tears in my eyes.

"So end this nonsense then." He said with a harsh tone and stood up.

Then I heard Amys voice other side of the door.

"Dave, don't go there."

I felt that there might become a situation, which I really didn't want. I knew that both, Paul and Dave had easily exploding temper and I took tight grip at Pauls arm when Dave threw the door open.

"Paul, if you have done something to her, I'll..." He started angrily when he entered the room worried looking Amy came behind him.

"Relax, Dave. Paul hasn't done anything, we just talked." I said before Paul got the change to say anything.

"I tried to talk some sense in her, but she doesn't get it. I'm not happy at all about this your being together thing." Paul stated.

"You just have to deal with it. We are together and that's it." Dave said with a stern voice.

My brother looked at us for a moment and went then to outer door. Before he opened it, he turned to us.

"I do not accept this. Rales is my younger sister and it's my job to take care of her." Before I had a change to say anything, he continued. "Don't try to say that you're an adult, Rales. Of course I know that, but we work do together all three and I'm not going to watch just in sidelines, when my sister and best friend are seeing each others." After this he stepped to corridor and slammed the door shut.

I looked at Dave, who looked worried and I in the other hand felt awful.

"I didn't expect this... I thought that Paul would understand, but I should have known..." I tried to say something, but it was difficult.

Dave put his arm to my shoulders and said quietly.

" Paul wasn't very couraging conserning our relationship. If you don't want to go anywhere now, I do understand."

"No, we can go. And I am hungry."

Before we left, Amy hugged me and stated.

"Don't let his words disturb. Have a good time."

I gave her a weak smile and followed Dave to corridor.

Dave took me to small, but nice restaurant and we were just starting our dinner when my mobile chirped. I took it from my purse and when I checked the display, I saw mothers name blinking there. I sighed glancing at Dave and then I answered.

"Hello."

"Raleight Cassidy Levesque, what is wrong with you?" I heard my mothers angry voice from other side of the line. So, Paul was probably called her and told about me and Dave...

"Mom, I can't really talk now…"

"Paul told me that you and Dave Batista are together. What the hell are you thinking? That man is much older than you! I didn't raise you..." She carried on.

"We have liked each others for a long time." I interrupted her." And this is between us two, this doesn't concern you or Paul."

"You stop this nonsense immediately! You have to think others too! And think about what this will do to Pauls career..."

I sighed, of course our mother thought his career, but I suspected, that realtionship between me and Dave didn't have any impact to that. And my brother was married to Stephanie McMahon, so that part was secured quite well.

"Mom, I have to go now." I said and disconnected before she had time to say anything, then I shut the mobile off totally and looked Dave.

"We will not going to have easy time." I sighed.

"Don't worry, we will sort this out with Paul and others."

We ate very good dinner and talked different things, though the reaction of my family was pressing my mind. We went back to hotel from the restaurant, because we both had an early flight on next morning. When I stood behind my and Amys room door, Dave bended to give me a light kiss.

"I had great time, despite everything." He said quietly.

"So did I" I answered and opened the room door.

Dave looked at me tenderly and went then towards his own room. I entered our room and when I went to bedroom, I saw Amy reading on her bed, she lifted her eyes, when I entered.

"So, had you good time?"

"Yeah… Though mom called when we were in restaurant. Paul had told to her about me and Dave." I answered.

"I suppose she wasn't happy either?" Amy looked at me a bit worried.

"No, she wasn't. I had to cut off the call."

Amy didn't say anything, she just looked at me still worried look in her eyes, when I started to get ready for bed.

On the next morning I went with Dave to airport, because both of our flights left almost at the same time, his to DC and mine to Buffalo, where I lived. We gave a tigh hug for each others and when he was going to his plane, I knew that I would miss him, altought there was only few days and then I would see him again...

I was happy for those few days which I had free, I could clear my thoughts a bit and I spent a lot of time talking to my mobile, specially with my best friend. Dave called me couple of times and those calls made me feel much better. On the same day when I was leaving again to the road, I got a call, which got me a bit off balance.

When my mobile chirped, I answered when I saw Stephanies name blinking on display.

"Hey, Steph."

"Hey, Rales. How are things?"

"Alright, nothing special hasn't happened. I'm just leaving to airport again. How are you?"

"Well, my stomach is getting bigger, but I glad that I'm due in a month." My sister in law sighed and then she took a short pause." I tried to talk to Paul about you and Dave like you asked few days ago."

"So, what did he say?" I was interested.

"He didn't really listen to me. And puffed just, that Dave has crossed the line, what ever that means."

I sighed, maybe I should have guessed that even Steph couldn't get him approve this.

"Yes and Rales, Paul spoke to Vince." Steph said suddently.

I took a deep breath and guessed that I wouldn't like about that, what she would say next.

"About what?"

"He suggested to him, that youshould be removed back to Stamford office or to Smackdown."

I couldn't say anything first, that really dumbfounded me. My brother really tried to get me and Dave separated.

"Rales? Are you there?"

"Y-yes I am. What Vince said to that?" I just had to ask.

"He hasn't actually decided yet and I think I got him convinced that you can still work in RAW. I'm glad, that daddy called me right after Paul had spoken with him." Steph answered for my slight relief.

"Thanks, Steph. I really appreciate that." I said quietly.

"I think you have done great job in RAW and you shouldn't be removed just because Paul doesn't like that you and Dave are together. Though theoretically I should agree with my husband on this." Steph answered and continued. "I'm on your side on this, but be careful, both of you."

"We are. Thanks, Steph. And remember that you let me know straight away when the baby is born, so I'll come and see you." I said before I disconnected.

"Of course, Bye, Rales."

"Bye, Steph."

When I closed the mobile, I stared out of the window for a moment and thought about my brother. I had the feeling that this was some kind of declaration of war from him against me and Dave, and that got me really sad. Paul was anyway my older brother and I loved him really much.


	15. Chapter 15

_I own only Raleight._

_Thanks for reviews! And in case I don't answer to them, it doesn't mean I don't appreciate those, I do!_

**

* * *

Chapter 15 **

I saw Vince on the same night when I arrived to next city where the show was. He knocked on my door, because he knew that I was already there. We spoke for a while, and I told him how much I wanted to stay in RAW. Vince had nothing against that and we agreed that I would carry on like before. He didn't mention anything about Dave, but I assumed that he knew that we were together.

On the next day I was going to dinner with Amy and Stacy, when I saw Paul and Ric in the dinnerroom. I hesitated on the door for a moment, but when Paul saw me, I knew that I had to go in. Amy and Stacy followed me and we got some food and went to sit on the different table as my brother, who looked at me sternly. I nodded a little as a greeting and he nodded back smiling a bit, so I thought that he wasn't so angry after all, and we would actually be in speaking terms. Soon Randy and Dave came to the dinnerroom and came towards our table ignoring Paul, thought I'm sure that they both saw him. Dave smiled to me and bended to give a kiss to me.

"Hey, darling. How are you?"

"I'm alright." I answered smiling and glanced to Paul. "Paul looks like he is planning to shoot us immediately."

Dave laughed a little and went after Randy to get food, then they came back to our table.

"I got script for Royal Rumble. Seems like it's finally time for me to leave Evolution." Dave stated when we had eaten in silence for a moment.

"Yeah, that's true. Though it can happen anything in the main event, but I hope that you will hold on long enough so you can win it." I answered.

Dave nodded and continued eating. When we were done, we went back to our rooms and when I was at our room door, I turned to Dave.

"I have something important to tell you. Can I come to your room?"

He looked at me interested and nodded then.

"Okay. I'll come soon." I said and stepped after Amy to our room.

I went to Daves and Randys room and when I went in, Randy came to the door.

"Okay, I'll leave you love birds alone." He grinned and I slapped him to arm.

He left the room laughing and I closed the door after him. Then I looked at Dave seriously.

"I have something to tell you."

I told him what Stephanie had told me, when she had called me a day before. Dave was silent for a moment and stated then.

"Paul really don't like that we are together."

"Are you kidding? I wouldn't have guessed." I answered sarcastically and regretted in immediately, when I saw his expression. "I'm sorry, I didn't intent to say it like that..."

"It's alright." Dave smiled a little."It is clear anyway, that you are not leaving anywhere, isn't it?"

"Yes, it's clear."

Dave looked so satisfied, that I had to laugh a little, he looked so cute... We talked a while, until Randy came back and when he looked like he had plans to start tease us, I decided to leave the room.

The whole next week I and Dave were left alone without Paul trying to do anything to separate us. Well, I mean my brother left us alone. When the knowledge of us being together spread around, we had no peace from other wrestlers, who were teasing us constantly. I did speak with Paul, but we were both avoiding the subject, which would have arised just arguing, and that subject was me and Dave. I think that Pauls thoughts were on other things anyway, and that thing was Stephanie and her pregnancy, because her time to get the baby was near. I was also very excited that I would get niece or nephew and I had already agreed that I would be godmother to their child.

Then came the day, when was Royal Rumble. I was really busy whole that day, even before I actually got to the arena where the show was. I did paper work for two hours on the morning and then I had to leave to arena hours before the show started. I didn't have time to see even Dave before the show, because he was also busy with press conference and with other things.

Before the show actually started, we taped couple of promos and when it started I was still very busy. We transferred cameras to the room, where the lottery for the main event was and I almost bumbed to John, who hugged me tightly.

"You look good, Rales."

"You too. It's so nice to see you." I answered, because I hadn't seen him for a while and I had missed him.

"You too, redhead." He grinned. "So, how are things with you and Dave?"

I smiled to him, I had been waiting that question. When I had told to him that we were together, he had been silent for a minute and then he had been yelling out of happiness for three minutes straight to my ear. He was one of those, who thought that I and Dave did belong together.

"Things are great between us. Thought Paul is still a bit annoyed about it."

"Well, that is nice to hear. I mean that you are doing great. Not that Paul is annoyed." John grinned.

Finally Jay and Tomko came to the room, where we were already waiting for them and we started to tape the scene. I laughed my head off behind the cameras, because hearing Jay to try rhyme and rap was just hilarious. And the expression in Johns face was also worth of seeing.

When we taped the scene, where Teddy Long asked Eddie to give Rics number and wallet back to him, I kept eye on Dave and Paul. Because there was already a bit tenseness between them according to script, it was difficult to say, what Paul really was thinking. When the promo was ready, Dave came to me and gave me a light kiss. When he backed few steps and smiled that cute smile of his, I couldn't think anything else that he had the best body, what you could think of.

"Rales? Penny for your thoughts." Dave laughed.

"What? Yes, well…I just... Yes…" I stammered blushing and got everyone to laugh except my brother.

"Like I have said few times, you are so cute when you are confused." Dave stated and I hit him to chest with my fist . "Ouch, you have strenght in your small fist."

I just glared at him and then I followed our camera crew muttering something of very busy evening.

I was indeed very busy that whole evening, but I did have time to watch the main event for some time. I hardly could keep my pants on, when Dave and John were the last guys on the ring. When they fell off the ring at the very same time, I was almost desperate, because naturally I hoped Dave to win, though John was my very good friend... Then Vince appeared behind the curtains and everyone around gasped in unison, when we saw Vince slipping just when he got on the ring, it wasn't in the script, it was a pure accident. He informed that the match will continue and finally Dave threw John out of the ring. I gave myself up and rushed to congratuate Dave and jumped on his arm just when he came to backstage.

"Rales, I'm sweaty." He laughed when I hugged him.

"It doesn't mather, I'm so happy for you." I said excited about his win.

When I finally let him go, I turned to John, who had came next to us.

"It was a great match."

"Thanks. It is just shame for my point of view, that I didn't win." He grimaced a little. "Congrats anyway." He gave his had to Dave.

"Thanks.I'm sure your time will come soon." Then Dave turned to me. "Will you wait for me? I'll just take a shower and change clothes."

I nodded and he went towards his lockerroom. I went to talk with some Smackdown wrestlers. We were still talking, when Torrie stated looking behind me.

"Your boyfriend looks like he his waiting for you."

I turned and saw Dave coming towards us, I ran to his arms again.

"Well, aren't you crazy about hugging today. At least I'm fresh from shower." He laughed.

"I love to hug you. And I'm so happy." Yes, I have mentioned that I simply can't get any reasonable things out of my mouth, when Dave is present, haven't I? That was again a perfect example of it.

Dave just laughed and then I turned to Torrie and Peter.

"Do you want a lift to hotel?"

"Why not." Torrie answered and we went to Daves car.

When we were at hotel, I went to my room, took a shower and started to get ready for the night, because we were going out. I and Amy were ready to go quite fast and went to Stacys room, as we had agreed earlier on that day. When Stacy opened the door and we entered the room, I heard a familiar, amused voice.

"Well, Raleight. Finally I have the change to see you."

Then I was in tight hug Shane McMahons arms around me.

"I thought that I won't see you at all." I said when we had let each others go.

"I saw you few times in the show, but you seemed to be so busy, that I didn't want to disturb you." My brothers brother-in-law laughed. "You look absolutely gorgeous. Dave is one lucky bastard."

I looked at him raising my eye brows and Shane just started to laugh harder.

"I'm not living under the stone, of course I know you two. That raised quite a fuss when you finally got together and Steph has been really excited about it."

I just glared at him and went to greet others, who were already in the room. Soon Dave, Randy and John came there too and I went immediately to them. Soon after that we went to the nightclub, where half of our group were already, including Paul.

We sat on our table for a moment, until I wanted to go to dancefloor. I didn't get Dave to come with me, no mather how hard I tried. Finally I gave up and grapped Johns arm pulling him to the floor. We had danced for a while, when I saw Rob talking to Dave at bar and Dave didn't look too happy. John followed my gaze and he must have noticed Daves expression as well, because he whispered.

"Dave looks like he wants to say something to you."

I nodded and took again his arm and pulled him with me ignoring his protests. When we were at the bar, Rob had already went back to his table.

"Rob told me an interesting thing about himself and you." Dave said with a bit hoarse tone of voice.

"Really? What did he say then?" I asked interested.

"He told me that you have slept with him. I think Paul was right after all, you are going through all single wrestlers."

I stared at him speechless and a bit scared. What in the earth got Rob to reveal the thing, what was the biggest mistake what I had done during my few years in WWE?


End file.
